The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful
by illuminating the moon
Summary: When Claire's dad gets a job offer in Paris, it's something they just can't refuse. Who would pass up more than 100,000 a year? But her and the PC slowly drift apart, and don't get her started on Cam. Claire finally becomes an alpha, and her Paris life is perfect. And then the exchange students arrive. Sorry, SYOC closed!
1. Preview

**Yes, yes, I know, new story. But I'm super excited about this one! Finally, some deserved competition between Massie and Claire. Please review, alert, do whatever(: Here is the preview/first chapter.**

**~LilyLilyLoo**

Claire Lyons sighed heavily, turning her attention to the girl next to Cam. And she slapped that bitch right across the face. She did that to Cam, too.

"Cla-", he started, but was cut off by Claire's gentle but strong voice.

"We're done, you man-whore," to him, "and I'll see you around, slut," to the beautiful All-American blond next to him.

And with a huff of her icy breath against her soft and baby pink lips, she glanced to the catalog worthy bedroom that belonged to her ex before whipping around, her wedges clacking against the hardwood floor behind her.

And he did nothing to stop her.

That Past Claire was also beautiful. Maybe not as much as Present Claire, but she did have a set-back.

Her money. Clothes from TJ-Maxx and Target, they certainly weren't the finest.

But Past Claire was no where near as Alpha as Present Claire, or Future Claire. She would soon move to Paris, and start a whole new life there.

But that was another story.

Following suit, the Couture Clique's designer pumps and wedges clacked sharply as they headed towards their usual lunch table, which Claire had convinced the principal of their private school, Burcam Academy, to have painted white with black polka dots. It stood out among the rest of the square, old brown wood the rest of the losers had to use, which unlike before, Claire now craved the attention.

As usual, they stared on with envy, while the table next to them smiled proudly. They were the popular boys, and were friends (and some dating) with the Couture Clique, and were all on the football team.

The girls grinned back professionally, as they were all beautiful (but not as much as their alpha, Claire).

Their clothing was modern Paris style, which was super expensive and unique to their clique, since they were the only rich ones in the school, aside from the Burcam Boys.

Claire's dad had gotten a new job, and she was possibly even more rich than the Westchester alpha herself.

Her life was absolutely perfect, and she believed that nothing could ever change that.

But Present Claire hadn't met Future Massie Block.

**Okay, ready? I know there are so many OC stories out their nowadays, but I **

**Just need to start one of these. Only five spots are open though, so these will probably go fast. **

**I need 3 girls:**

**1 beta**

**2 clique members**

**I need 2 boys:**

**1 alpha boy (who Claire will be dating)**

**1 regular boy (alpha boy's best friend) (dating beta)**

**So review this story, with a filled out admission form. I have an example one filled out for the new Claire.**

_Name: _Claire Stacey Lyons

_Age: _17

_Grade: _Junior

_Birthday: _February 14th

_Spot: _Alpha girl

_Appearance: _Straight, blond hair with large blue eyes. Loves the company Alice + Olivia. Tans at the beach. Full lips and her signature scent is Gucci's Guilty.

_Personality: _Sweet, but when someone messes with her status it really annoys her, and they are going to pay. Very grateful for a good friend.

_Family: _Mom: Judi, Dad: Jay, Brother: Todd (13)

_Quirks (What people know first when they hear her/his name; something different, but fun about them): _Even though she is super skinny, she loves candy (more specifically gummies). They don't seem to fatten her.

_Love Life: _Currently dating Alpha Boy.

_Favorites: _Color- Blue, Food- Gummy Bears, Song- Want You Back By Cher Lloyd, Singer/Band- Maroon 5 (any others that you can think of)

_When I grow up I want to be:_ An actress

_Talents/Interests: _acting, modeling, photography

_Three reasons why I should be in this: _Already in this(: Be Creative!

**Hope you decide to apply, I always love having my characters in a SYOC because it is fun to see how your character ends up. Massie and the PC will be exchange students from the States. And of course, I'll mix some Briarwood Boys into this! Anyway, have fun!(:**


	2. Characters So Far

**Thanks for all the entries! I need one more character:**

**Claire's Clique (I could use some ideas for names…pleas submit those too)**

**BETA: **_**Clarissa 'CiCi' Grace Courtney**_**- Bridget44**

**CLIQUE GIRL1: **_**Adele Rosa Sinclair**_**- BSLover1812**

**CLIQUE GIRL2: **_**Elizabelle 'Lexi' Renee Parker**_**- Leafwhispers**

**ALPHA BOY: **_**Andrew 'Drew' Luke Thomas**_**- Hawtjuicyaddict**

**BETA BOY: still open! See Ch1 for details**

**Thanks again! **

**~LilyLilyLoo**


	3. It's Complicated

**I'm so sorry for the wait! Here's the last character, and the first chapter. Enjoy! No flamers please(:**

**By the way, the boarding school in Paris is for English students. That's why they all speak English. **

**Christian Logan Pendleton, submitted by xXTheOtakuFaeryXx (she also gave me the clique name, so thanks for that too).**

**~LilyLilyLoo**

_**The Place: Mr. Robinson's history class**_

_**The Day: Thursday, October 21**__**st**_

_**Who: Claire Lyons, CiCi Courtney, Drew Thomas, and Christian Pendleton**_

Claire Lyons tapped her pencil on her desk in the back row, obviously bored out of her mind. Glancing at one of her best friends, CiCi, who was sitting next to her, she stifled a smile. She was staring right back at her. Oh, CiCi.

CiCi Courtney is Claire's second-in-command and resembled Anne Hathaway, with her dark brown, wavy hair and classic black eyeliner and red lips makeup style, also with big navy eyes. She is a protective and nice to her friends, but super mean to people she didn't like.

Then suddenly, the boring history teacher said something somewhat worth Claire's time, "Get in groups of four and work together on the Ancient Rome paper." The only thing Claire heard was "Get in groups of four."

The two boys in front of Claire and CiCi instantly turned around and looked at the two girls, raising their eyebrows. Claire gave a flirty side grin as a yes. They turned their chairs around and the four began talking about…anything other that history. She couldn't help but notice how amazingly hot her boyfriend, Drew, looked today.

Drew Thomas was known as the "Alpha Male", with shaggy dark brown hair, striking emerald green eyes, and a hot chiseled face. He was captain of the football (soccer) team and head of the swim team. Sometimes he could get annoyingly jock-y, but at other times he could be really nice.

"Hello? Claire- you listening?" She heard CiCi ask her out of the blue. She blushed.

"Yeah…sorry I spaced. What'd you say?"

"Did you hear about the foreign exchange students coming?"

Of course she did. Alphas have to know all the gossip, or else they were d-o-n-e.

"Obviously," she giggled, "They're from New York."

"Four girls, five boys. Thank god there are more boys coming. That means at least one of them will be single!"

"CiCi! You have a BF- a hot one." Christian Pendleton was, in fact, CiCi's boyfriend. He was Drew's best friend and had slightly wavy, dirty blonde hair **(TheOtakuFaery, I hope you don't mind that I changed the hair color. Drew had brown hair too so I thought blonde would be better)**, wide almond shaped hazel eyes and a "swimmer's body". He was co-captain of the football team and mischievous, as he always messes around and is very responsible (which is saying a lot for a 17 year old boy).

"So do you." CiCi grinned. _True_, she thought.

"_Anyway_, they're coming today at lunch." Claire concluded.

"Hey…didn't you move from New York?"

Claire's breathe caught. _What if she did know them? _She prepared to respond with a "Yeah…whatever," but was interrupted with Christian's shouts and Drew's hysterical laughing. Saved by the bell. She whipped her head towards the noise.

Christian was clutching his elbow and cursing…really loudly. He was already earning glares from the teacher.

She leaned in towards Drew and whispered, "What happened?"

"He hit his 'funny bone'" he chuckled, finger quoting. She giggled, not surprised by Christian's spazziness. What was also funny was that CiCi, being the girl she was, was already soothing him.

And then the lunch bell rang, and the normal herd of students went rushing to the Café. But the four stayed behind, still laughing with-no, at- Christian.

_**The Place: the Beauty Belle's Café table**_

_**The Day: Thursday, October 21**__**st**___

_**Who: Claire Lyons, CiCi Courtney, Lexi Parker, and Adele Sinclair**_

"And so then I told the douche, "Why don't you…"

But Claire didn't hear the rest of what her friend Lexi had to say. She was too busy worrying about what would happen if it was, in fact, that _someone she used to know _that was coming to Paris.

Elizabelle 'Lexi' Parker had auburn hair so straight it could cut paper and grayish-bluish eyes normally lined with smoky makeup. **(wasn't exactly sure how to word that)** She was the most bubbly and outgoing girl in their clique but could turn cold in a snap.

"I so hear you." Claire's other friend Adele said.

Adele Sinclair, with wavy light chestnut brown hair, rosebud lips, sea green eyes and a heart shaped face, was the oblivious and independent type. She was super trustworthy and the smartest person in their clique (academic wise).

If there was one thing that annoyed Claire, it was wannabees. So when yet another loser came up to their table and pretended to be besties with her, she acted totally un-Claire-ish and snapped.

"Will you just let us talk like normal friends? God damn it!" she whisper-shouted at the petite, frizzy, orange haired freak in front of her. The loser looked like she wanted to curl up into a ball when she saw Claire's cornflower blue eyes turn icy.

"Sorry- so sorry!" she screeched.

Claire sighed. She wasn't the type of alpha who normally would yell at the not as popular girls, she was nicer. In charge, but nice. Her friends stared at her like she had grown an extra ear.

Just then, the wooden double doors slammed open. Instantly, everyone's head's turned to look. Four beautiful girls (but not as gorgeous as Claire and CiCi) strolled in like they owned the place.

The first, the one in the middle, had wavy chestnut brown hair and striking amber eyes. She wore a fitted navy Chloe boyfriend blazer over a white Tom Ford blouse, dark navy trouser jeans, and studded Prada peek-toe pumps. Her outfit was just as good as Claire's.

Claire wore a fitted Ralph Lauren light salmon collared shirt under a thin, white Betsey Johnson lace vest. Navy skinny jeans and white, Dior platforms completed the look. Her hair was in a high, sleek ponytail, and her makeup was natural with glossy lips and shimmer peach blush dusted her cheekbones**. (sorry, forget to say that)**

The girl to the alpha's left was a sexy Latina girl with long, silky black hair and sultry eyes.

To the alpha's right was a redhead with perfect curls and green eyes.

Finally, the last girl had dirty blonde hair she wore in a sporty ponytail and navy eyes.

Claire gulped. She may be known as the ultimate alpha around here, but now she had some competition.

**Wow, that was really short! Review please and I'll post the next chapter quicker.**


	4. Fast And Furious

**Hello! Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Boo!**

**Did I scare you?**

**~LilyLilyLoo**

_**The Place: The Beautiful Belle's Café table**_

_**The Day: Thursday, October 21**__**st**_

_**The Time: 11:41 AM**_

_**Who: The Beautiful Belles and the Pretty Committee**_

The girl with chestnut brown hair strutted over to Claire's black and white polka dotted table and smirked. "How cute."

Claire and the girls glared at her.

"I think you need a reminder on how things work around here." Claire's voice oozed with faux-sweetness. The cafeteria was silent with anticipation.

"Reminder?" the girl cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we've met before." Claire snickered, then waited for that to sink in.

"_Claire?!_" Massie widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Claire smiled.

"Correct! Wow, one of the first things you actually got right. Mark the calendars!" **(sorry, my comebacks suck)**

Massie's amber eyes were starting to get to hard to look into, so Claire blinked. Somehow this gave her newfound confidence to face her ex-alpha.

"Um, Kuh-laire, am I a refrigerator?"

"You said it, not me." she smirked. **(I borrowed that, BTW)**

Claire noticed behind Massie that Dylan and Kristen's eyes were glistening in admiration. She smiled.

"Not surprising. Your still a huy-uge LBR." Massie smirked.

Claire rolled her eyes. "You still use those acronyms? That's so middle school."

"Wow, you're just like Kristen. You use those ah-nnoyingly big words." Kristen's jaw dropped in rage.

"Actually, Block, 'acronym' isn't that big of a word. Your just too dumb to know what it means."

Meanwhile, Drew and Christian were watching this whole exchange like it was a movie. To add to that, Drew was munching on Smartfood.

Massie growled. Yes, she growled. Claire smiled smugly.

"I think we're done here." Massie rolled her eyes.

Claire raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"What?" Massie snapped.

"I always knew you would give up." and with that, Claire sat swiftly back at her table and started laughing with her girls. No, Claire wasn't a mean alpha, unless it was to someone who threatened her.

She was interrupted by the doors opening once again, CiCi rolled her eyes. "What now?"

But instead of girls, five ah-mazingly hot guys walked in. Just as hot as Drew and Christian.

They quickly sat down at one of the empty tables, the middle one with the dirty blonde, shaggy hair opening the pizza box that was in his hands. Claire thought she knew him, but she waved it off.

The other four guys were just as hot, if not more, than the blonde one. One was Spanish, one somehow made a dark brown, semi-afro work, and one was totally pulling off the sexy nerd look.

But the last one Claire definitely knew. He had jet black, kind of shaggy hair and tan skin. His eyes were piercing, one forest green and one ocean blue.

Claire knew those eyes anywhere. It was Cam Fisher.

Gulping, Claire didn't think she'd ever see him again. Not after she moved.

Drew noticed her staring at him and raised an eyebrow. Claire blushed.

"I'll be right back." she whispered to CiCi, Adele, and Lexi. They nodded and Claire got up and started walking towards Drew's table, which was directly in the middle of Massie's table and Cam's table.

"What now, Kuh-laire? Back for more?" Massie arched her perfectly waxed eyebrows. Claire giggled.

"Actually, May-ssie, I'm just saying hi to my boys here Drew and Christian. Do you have a problem with that?". Massie seemed to notice the boys and widened her eyes when she saw how hot they were.

Massie was silent and Claire took that as a yes. She plopped in between Drew and Christian, waving hi to the other boys at the table. They were hot, just not as hot as her boyfriend and his best friend. _And Cam_, she thought.

The three instantly began an argument over which teacher was uglier, Mrs. Johnston or Mr. Ericson. Just then a boy at the table over spewed his water when he got a glimpse of her. It was Derrick.

Claire giggled and raised an eyebrow. Derrick mimicked her eyebrow raising and her giggle.

"I like this kid." Drew smiled.

Claire got up once again to go say hi to him and the others. Who cared that one of them was her ex? She just had to act confident.

Claire slipped in at the end of the table, next to Derrick and across of Cam. Josh was diagonal.

"Lyons!" Josh yelled, but when the whole cafeteria stared at him, he whispered, "Lyons!"

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Some French project thing." Kemp chuckled, absent-mindingly staring off at a passing girl with a huge butt. Same old Kemp.

"We figured we'd be going to a French school, but this is way better!" Chris bellowed softly. Claire noticed that Cam was silent through this whole exchange.

Their conversation was cut short by the bell, and Claire thankfully got up and caught up with the girls. Behind her she could hear Derrick whispering, "Damn, she got hot!".

_**The Place: The Lyon's mansion**_

_**The Day: Thursday, October 21**__**st**___

_**The Time: 7:56 PM**_

_**Who: Claire Lyons**_

When Claire walked out of her bathroom, completely dressed in a cami, boy shorts, and a towel wrapped around her head, she almost tripped over her puppy golden retriever, Gummy. **(typical xD) **She groaned and picked her up, stroking the fear out of her, then collapsing into her sleek white swivel chair.

She slowly spun around.

Why did Massie have to come?

Spin.

Why must they have left off on a bad not?

Spin.

Why is Cam here?

Spin.

Why did she act so nervous around him?

Spin.

Will Drew and her break up?

Claire slowly spun to a stop and leaned her head back against the wall, sighing. Why must her life be so damn hard?

"Claire, someone is here to see you." Cheryl's voice filled up the intercom. Cheryl was her 'personal helper', a nice way to put it.

Claire was puzzled. Who was it? CiCi was off on a date with Christian, Adele was at ballet practice, Lexi was at singing lessons, and Drew was at football **(remember, football equals soccer here)**.

She made her way down to the escalade's front door to see….

**Cliffy! I'll see you next time!(:**

**BOO!**

**I bet I scared you that time!**

**~LilyLilyLoo**


End file.
